Embrys First
by I'm A Sucker For The Dead
Summary: Finnallyy Everyone Is Happy...Atleast for now Please R&R :
1. Prolouge

**A/N**

Hi,Kinda new to the whole fanfic stuff be kind

R&R Please :)

**P**rologue

Don't you just hate it when everybody around you is loved up with there soul mate and your there. The spare part that no-body seems to want. Maybe you'll get lucky and it will be for the shortest time on earth that this happens to you or maybe you'll be like me and wait for what feels like an eternity to find someone you can give all your heart to .

Imprinting a waste of time I think. Everyone is imprinted. Sam and Emily. Jacob and Reneeseme. Quill and Claire, Paul and Rachael and Seth has found Nina. I'll always be Embry,the odd one out the one that died after 5 years of being a wolf because he couldn't handle the loneliness.

Even the filthy blood-suckers had someone Carlisle and Esme , that blond one Rosalie with Emmet. Jasper and the pixie girl Alice. Paired up every last one of them. Then of course there was Edward and Bella the most favourite, the most loved up couple.

So why not me why wasn't I happy and madly in love. Was I bad in a past life or something or was I just destined to not find love ? How the heck do I imprint? Do I just walk up to the first girl I see and I say I love her or do I wait for her to come to me .

I can't wait forever so whoever I'm destined for seriously needs to hurry up and find me already.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N R&R Pease :)**

Chapter 1

**Imprint Already! - Embry's P.O.V**

It was half nine and I was still dazed and confused as I rolled out onto my bedroom floor cluttered with magazines and torn shorts.

"Embry Call if you don't get your butt down here in five I'm throwing your breakfast in the trash !"

Damn Nina could shout loud when she wanted to,could I ask for a more perfect sister ?

Doubt it. I grabbed the first pair of sweats that reached my eye and rushed my hand through my knotty black hair which was now down to my shoulders. I needed a trim. As I dashed down the stairs two at a time I was overwhelmed by the warm and homely smell of fresh cooked bacon and pancakes.

Did I mention how much I loved my sister ?

"your supposed to be at college by now sis" ,I smirked

"dad's not gonna be happy that you skipped class again"

"well for your information my lecture isn't until twelve so I thought being such a nice sister I'd make you breakfast and dad, he was gone when I came down though"

"well you should get off before he comes back he's probably with sue discussing some new recipe for that stupid book of there's" ,I replied back eagerly shoving bits of bacon and mashed pancake down my throat.

"later bro, think I'm gonna see what Rachael's up to first I hear her and Paul are hooking up quite nicely, I bet Jacobs pissed he has that overgrown pig practically living at his place " ,she had the biggest grin on her face, she knew how annoyed I was at the fact that everyone else but me had imprinted.

"Nina go before I phase and have a excuse to rip your head off, or I could just leave that to dad when he finds out how many classes you've skipped ?"

"Bye Em" she shouted through the porch door leaving a distinct smell of roses as she sprayed herself with the perfume Seth had bought her last week. Even Seth had imprinted although if it was on my own sister , I was happy for them. In a if-you-hurt-my-sister-I-will-kill-you kinda way.

I was more than sure Jacob would want to run patrols today because of his un-ending commitment to Reneesme's life. l needed a shower I stank…more wet vampire than wet dog ,the amount of time I spent with the Cullens was ridiculous but also quite comforting in the fact that so many people already cared about me.

I jogged upstairs, taking more care because of my very full stomach. I climbed into the shower and let the cool water drain over my blazing body and watched as it turned to steam.

Was I really that hot ?

I think the amount of steam arising answered my question.

My skin was covered in scars the vampires had left, I traced the longest of my scars that started at my navel and continued up my deep brown skin and stopped at my heart.

That was when Carlisle had dragged the blood thirsty vampire away and torn him to shreds. Sometimes I wish he hadn't stopped the vampire it would of spared me the feelings of despair and loneliness.

I rushed to put my last pair of non torn shorts and t-shirt on and strolled to Jacobs house to find that Paul was already there.

Didn't he have a house or something to be at ?

I swung the porch door open un-intentionally hitting the wall. I never bothered knocking I was always welcome as far as Jacob was concerned.

"Hey Em" , I heard surprised by the voice that called my name. I turned to find that Reneesme now almost a foot taller than when we last met was sat on the couch with Jake , Paul lazily stretched across the two seater opposite.

"Hey Nessie" I called back in confusion." how come your on the rez, thought you weren't allowed?"

"Special permission" ,she said whilst she dreamily starred into Jakes eyes. Puke much… where's all this lovey dovey crap coming from I want some!

"dude don't worry you'll imprint soon, and if you don't you could always just die or fall in love whichever works for you", Paul always knew the right things to say, how helpful. I grabbed the closet thing I could throw and aimed straight for his head, I missed by inches.

"your lucky I was off target idiot!" I shouted through his choruses of laughter

"do you mind not breaking my stuff Embry ?" Jake yawned

I guess I know who was running patrols last night

"Jake do you need me today only I was thinking of going surfing if you didn't?"

"no you can go, if anything happens I'll let you know"

"later Jake, Paul, see ya nessie" I said grabbing the handle of the door.

I dashed behind the closest tree ,stripped off and phased. I always enjoyed the warm prickling sensation it brought with turning into a wolf. I'd miss that if I didn't have an imprint.

I raced to la push feeling the morning breeze rip through my fur I loved speed there was no doubt about it. I'd miss that to If I didn't imprint. I reached the edge of the forest, I'd have to walk from here, unless people didn't notice the wolf striding across the beach. I grabbed my shorts leaving the t-shirt by the tree. I grabbed my board from my locker and started to cross the beach .It was pretty empty today. No-body would notice if I ran right?

I ran like a speeding bullet until I met the water, to anybody else the water would seem freezing but I enjoyed the cool waves brushing against my toes, kinda comforting.

As I went to drop my board into the water and paddle out into the main waves something shiny caught my eye. I was easily distracted and forgot my board in minutes. I'd picked up something that resembled an earring ,it seemed familiar…


End file.
